25 Random Things
by KrisK
Summary: The SGC responds to the Facebook craze.
1. Sam

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Only a small part of the idea is mine – so there.

A/N: You know it had to be written. I think I got tagged about 20 times on Facebook for this. I'll start with Sam, if you like, I'll continue. It's set after Continuum. And yes, I copied this directly from Facebook.

Rules: Once you've been tagged, you are supposed to write a note with 25 random things, facts, habits, or goals about you. At the end, choose at least 25 people to be tagged. You have to tag the person who tagged you. If I tagged you, it's because I want to know more about you.  
(To do this, go to "notes" under tabs on your profile page, paste these instructions in the body of the note, type your 25 random things, tag 25 people (in the right hand corner of the app) then click publish.)

In this note: Sam Carter

I like blue jello. I'll eat red jello, but there is something about blue jello that makes me feel like I'm eating something exotic – if jello can be considered exotic.

Of all the thrills, I think riding a motorcycle is my favorite.

I wrote a book once. I really did hope it would go on the best seller list, but I am told that non-fiction scientific books rarely make it. Bummer.

I don't like regular soda. Nothing to do with the sugar, I just think diet tastes better.

I really don't like coconut.

I hate to get dressed up. I can, don't get me wrong. I would just rather put on a t-shirt and go.

Most people have not a clue that there was a physicist named Schrodinger. My cat's named after him and after the cat on "Sliders" (his name was Schrodinger, too.)

"Sliders" is one of my favorite TV shows. About wormholes, you know.

I am an expert pool player. No wait, I'm supposed to tell you I don't know how to play pool…

I would like take Teal'c to Disney World. I'd like to take him to the character breakfast with Mickey.

I can't sing - my voice is terrible. I think you could compare it to cats fighting....that might even be too good for the sound that comes from my larynx. But I do sing in the shower every morning. LOUDLY. It's good for the soul.

Lipstick is essential. I always have a tube in my pocket.

Studying new artifacts is my favorite way to relax.

I do like chick flicks. And I know some 'boys' who do, too. (You know who you are.)

I was in Iraq during Persian Gulf – I flew over 1000 hours.

I hated babysitting as a teenager; I much preferred mowing yards for extra money.

I have worked so hard to get to where I am in the AF, but still get frustrated by the inequalities out there.

I can't watch the show The Universe. Too many errors.

I love Mythbusters! C4! Great stuff!

I love a good race! Any kind really, but the faster the better.

I once dreamed of the white picket fence, dog, kids, the whole bit. Maybe someday.

I'm a very private person. I'm working on it, but only my really close friends know much about me. I love them for that and am very loyal to them.

I find it extremely funny how many times Cam has lost his pants (and other clothing). You'd think it'd be easy to keep track of your clothes, but no…they just seem to fall off! LOL! Love ya, Cam ;)

I turn the music up really, really loud when I'm doing housework. Disco helps. It also shakes the dust off.

I have a habit of carrying a lemon when around McKay. You never know…


	2. Jack

Disclaimer: Even the idea for 25 random things doesn't belong to me. I know. It isn't mine. I'll give it back.

A/N: This one is from Jack

Rules: Once you've been tagged, you are supposed to write a note with 25 random things, facts, habits, or goals about you. At the end, choose at least 25 people to be tagged. You have to tag the person who tagged you. If I tagged you, it's because I want to know more about you.  
(To do this, go to "notes" under tabs on your profile page, paste these instructions in the body of the note, type your 25 random things, tag 25 people (in the right hand corner of the app) then click publish.)

In this note: Jack

I like the Simpsons.

The best omelet I've ever had was made with Guinness.

I don't know why I'm on the computer when I don't have to be. I think I may have given in to peer pressure.

I like hockey. I used to play hockey. I was pretty good at hockey.

My cabin in Minnesota is my retreat. Nothing like a quiet pond and no fish, wait, well some fish.

Cake!

Magnets! That's the answer to everything!

What's with all the rocks and trees everywhere? Although, I guess rocks and trees are better than sand and snow.

I have a telescope on the roof of my house.

I am going to buy a new lock for my front door. Or get a security system. Maybe a dog.

I like beer.

Did I say I like cake? Well, I do. I like cake.

I would like to be a better ping pong player. I'm not that bad, I just need some practice.

If I'd been asked in high school what the chances were that I would someday be an Air Force General, I would have said absolutely 0!

I don't like being the man, but it has some perks. I once got to fly Air Force One. I even behaved myself, mostly.

Homer and I have a lot in common. For instance, he has no clue how to run a nuclear facility. Neither do I. He likes beer. So do I! He likes donuts. Hey, so do I. See? Lots in common. I could fill in if needed.

I'm not much of a negotiator. But somehow I get stuck in that position anyway. Daniel's a much better choice. I keep saying that…why doesn't anyone listen?

Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting is good. So is carrot with cream cheese frosting. Red Velvet is good, too. Not a big fan of ice cream cakes, though. Too soggy.

It has always been a fantasy of mine to drive (pilot, float, sail?) a cruise ship. I wonder how fast they can go…

Siler scares me.

I like my steaks burnt. That's how I make them. Saves me from cooking everybody else's. They always seem to want to make their own…hmmm….

I am forever grateful for my friends. I don't tell them much, but they are always in my thoughts.

I watched Spaceballs with Teal'c. He didn't understand the parody. I don't think I've ever laughed that hard.

I'd love to see Daniel and Carter go on Jeopardy. I, however, would like to go on LINGO. Now that's a game show!

I like the color peridot. It's such a nice green color.


	3. Daniel

Disclaimer: Again, not mine.

A/N: This one is from Daniel. Let me know if there is someone you'd like to see, or a line that you think should be included – I'll make sure I give you credit. I have quite a few of these planned. I intend to keep it to those alive after Continuum. Also, I have modeled all of these lists off of real ones I've read.

Rules: Once you've been tagged, you are supposed to write a note with 25 random things, facts, habits, or goals about you. At the end, choose at least 25 people to be tagged. You have to tag the person who tagged you. If I tagged you, it's because I want to know more about you.  
(To do this, go to "notes" under tabs on your profile page, paste these instructions in the body of the note, type your 25 random things, tag 25 people (in the right hand corner of the app) then click publish.)

In this note: Daniel

I don't just like coffee, I need the caffeine. Sam once tried to give me decaf. Trust me, I knew.

I cherish the friends I've made over the years, they have become my family.

The older the better. What came before us is absolutely fascinating.

Who came up with Froot Loops? Like that's really a breakfast food.

I used to be allergic to everything, now I'm not. Pretty cool side effects I've been exposed to.

I find it ironic that I am skeptical of new things and ideas.

I need sleep. Now. I need to sleep now. Or coffee. Coffee's good.

Are these answers pithy enough? I never know. I think the point is to be pithy. I like all of you, but do you really want to know 25 random things about me? Don't you already know 25 random things about me anyway? I knew that Jack wanted to be Homer Simpson. I also knew that Sam has a thing for C4. She likes to blow stuff up. Oh well. I'll answer anyway. Hope they are pithy enough.

I like the word pithy. I also like the words pundit, prose, and punctuation.

I envy Indiana Jones. He's got it so easy…and he's got that whip…

I sometimes wonder what it would be like to teach at an all-girls college like Indiana did.

If you had told me when I was younger that this is what I would do for a living, I'd have said, "Ha! Told you so!"

I love the internet. I love being able to chat with people all over the world.

I like carrying a gun. I really do. But a whip might be nice… Yeah, and a fedora. I'd look good in a fedora. Wow, I must really be in a weird Indiana Jones kick…

I watched American Idol last year. I love how it represents the current American culture. Teal'c made me teach him how to vote, though. That was an experience all its own.

Speaking of voting, I have never voted in person. I've always used an absentee ballot.

One of the notes on here had the question, "do you like your handwriting?" One of the responses I saw was, "sometimes." How does that work? It's your handwriting. You must like it, because that's how you write. Is it like when you look at a simple English word, like wobble, and realize it's a strange word and can't possibly be an English word?

I sometimes dream in Russian. I wonder what that means…

I miss my brother-in-law almost as much as I miss his sister.

I love Ireland.

When I was a kid, my favorite toy was a box of crayons and white paper. Colored crayons and white paper were very rare, usually I just had charcoal and whatever notebook paper my parents had leftover. When I did get crayons, I would write for hours.

I love Google Earth. Did you know someone found an ancient Roman villa? Of course, someone also thinks they have found the lost city of Atlantis.

If it wasn't for my computer, my apartment would be completely overrun with books.

For a linguist, I have a habit of using more words than necessary to get my point across. I've tried using fewer words, but I end up using more. I don't even notice how much I can talk. I think it all started when I would have to argue with Jack about everything!

I work out at least 4 days a week. I can hold my own, but I try to avoid sparring matches with either Sam or Teal'c. They can both kick my ass.


	4. Walter

A/N: This one is about Walter. Too easy! Just for fun…I did take a few liberties with the character.

I figured I'd do one of these just for the heck of it, because they're fun! I'm tagging people, but you're probably already tagged because I'm late to the game!

In this note: Walter

I can type in constellations. It's pretty cool.

After 10 years, I finally got my own parking space.

I love watching reruns of MASH. And I could put in a tracheotomy just like Father Mulcahy did.

I am president of my book club. We just read the Time-Traveler's Wife. Great book!

I love Facebook, myspace, and anyway that I can be nosy. I feel it's my duty to know what people are doing at all times.

I went to my first AC/DC concert when I was 19. So cool! Oh, how I wish I could be Angus Young!

No, I do not live with my mother. Get over it.

I have an incredibly organized filing system. I dare you – I can find anything.

I would love to go to Disney World with Colonel Carter and Teal'c!

I played the drums in high school. I was pretty good.

I spend way too much time reading and responding to these surveys!

I love to read fan fiction about Wormhole Extreme. I swear, I do not write it!

But I do edit Wikipedia.

I was president of my senior class. I am planning our next class reunion if anyone has any ideas.

I work with amazing people doing an amazing job. I am very blessed.

When I was a kid, I figured I'd have a wife and 3 kids by now, house in the suburbs, and a pretty boring job. I think if you told me this is the life I'd have, I would have been very upset. Amazing what a few years does for you.

I can't watch Gilligan's Island or any other show that has dumb, predictable, or embarrassing situations. I get way too anxious to watch.

I do like Corner Gas, though. Smart enough to get by with it.

I don't mind my friends asking me for computer advice. What's the point of knowing so much if I can't share it? I hate it when IT people snub their friends.

My favorite number is 4. I don't really have a reason for that, it just is.

I'm a whiz at Sudoku puzzles.

Poker night is every Tuesday. When I was in college, a group of friends and I started playing because we liked that the crew on Star Trek: TNG did.

I can't decide if I want to buy a Jeep or a truck. I do know that I want one in dark green.

I'm related to John Adams, or so my Aunt Judy says. I hear a lot of people are related to him. Probably should look that up.

Someday I will be in charge. Just wait.


	5. Teal'c

A/N: Many thousands of thanks to Danae Dixon!!! Teal'c was difficult for me to write, but not for Danae. I've used a lot of Danae's suggestions here and have noted when I have. Those with "DD" are all hers. Those with "DD inspired" were just that. I took the idea and changed some basics to make it appropriate for a FB story. And the "WTF?" That was all me. Teal'c would definitely understand when to use something like that, although I doubt he would ever use "LOL". Remember, just for fun! I'm not using anything "alien" or classified, as I'm pretty sure facebook wouldn't be very secure 

Tag! You're it! Copy and paste the instructions in notes, then write 25 things, goals, ideas, accomplishments… Tag your friends when you're done!

In this Note: Teal'c

I have no wish to engage in this profligate use of time. However, O'Neill assures me that it is an important rite of passage in my adopted culture, and that Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter would be disappointed in me if I did not participate. As he also used the same reasoning to convince me to go bowling, I remain somewhat skeptical. (DD)

To live or die with honor is the greatest sign of friendship and love.

Disney World with Colonel Carter would be an adventure.

In discussing the multiverse, I can state with certainty: ours is the only one of consequence. (DD inspired)

I am unable to comprehend the attraction of the activity known as "fishing." For food, I understand. Fishing without catching fish, I think the correct term is WTF? (DD inspired)

American Idol is indeed very educational. And as I cannot vote in American elections, it is an honor to have a voice in a contest of such importance.

I do not enjoy most dairy products, although Ben and Jerry make very good ice cream. (DD inspired)

O'Neill is as a brother to me. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter are similarly my siblings. Jonas Quinn was, at best, a cousin. Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran can be more easily likened to important members of an extended family. I do enjoy our "family reunions". (DD inspired)

I enjoy playing the Wii with Colonel Mitchell. I especially like driving games and Lego Star Wars.

My wife was a fine woman and mother. Her death still lays heavy on my heart. (DD)

No father could be prouder of his son that am I. He has grown into a skillful warrior, a thoughtful husband, and a very good man. (DD)

Doctor Fraiser is much missed. (DD)

The movie franchise of Star Wars is the finest achievement that can be attributed to this country. (DD inspired)

I enjoy shopping at local markets for groceries. They are clean, organized, and hold an amazing variety of goods.

My Secret Santa gave me a great many candles as their gift to me. This was a very thoughtful gift as I do use many candles during meditation. However, candles scented as "lilac" do not help me relax.

Though I have often made the attempt, there are times when I just do not understand the American sense of humor. Similarly, they do not understand that of my culture. Yet we have proven worthy allies. It is a conundrum. (DD)

Why would Mel Brooks make fun of Star Wars? I do not understand the humor in "Pizza the Hut", or "Barf".

It has been brought to my attention that I use the word "indeed" in a great many situations. I have no need to change that habit, however. The word "indeed" is usually the most appropriate comment. (DD inspired)

If I had been born and raised in this country, with no knowledge of the life I have now, I believe I would like to have been a firefighter. (DD)

I came upon a book about a bear named Pooh. I enjoyed it very much.

I have no longing to visit the pyramids of Egypt.

I would like, however, to visit Yellowstone, particularly a place called Old Faithful.

It has not been the same without General Hammond, though I believe General Landry to be an adequate successor. (DD)

I do not enjoy the desert. Why so many live in such an inhospitable region is beyond my comprehension.

The meaning of freedom sometimes gets lost. It often takes a terrible tragedy to remind us of its importance. Although that is unfortunate, it is a universal truth.


	6. Cam

A/N: This one is about Cam.

Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I appreciate it very much. What an honor.

I'm continually working on this story, adding a line or two to all I have planned every time inspiration strikes!

In this note: Cam

My turn? Okay, here goes…

I do not lose my pants all the time. It's not like it's my fault, either. Like I want to walk around in my underwear.

My mom calls me at least once a week. I answer every other call. Don't want her to lose that wonder.

Amy…oh how I like that Amy.

I love the Blues Brothers – nothing like getting the band back together.

Yeah, growing up I just wanted to fly. And flying is everything I thought it would be.

I went to church as a kid. I still go if I'm at my parents place, but it's really not the same anymore.

I would love to compete in an Ironman triathlon. I would do it now, but haven't been able to commit to the training.

Yep, I sing along to the radio in the car. If it bothers you, plug your ears, 'cause I'm not gonna stop for nobody.

How can you not like coconut?

I haven't found a book yet that's as exciting as mission reports.

My favorite tv shows are Family Guy and Dukes of Hazzard. I love that Roscoe.

I miss having a dog. Maybe I should get one of those "purse" dogs and take it to work with me. LOL! I'll put him in with my ammo and MRI's and introduce him to the neighborhood.

I really don't think of myself as old, especially compared to Teal'c, but I hate being able to say that I can remember things quite clearly 30 years ago. That sucks.

Yes, I would take a bullet for anyone on my team. I would never hesitate. T's right, there is no greater honor than putting your life on the line for another.

I know better than to spar with Sam when she's mad. Last time I did, I ended up with a broken collar bone and a very fat lip. I learned my lesson real quick.

Women are greatest mystery in the universe. There is nothing more fascinating, beautiful, or confusing as a woman. I don't think any of us guys would have it any other way.

Antarctica is colder than I expected it to be. I know, I know, there is a lot of ice and snow there. I just expected it to be somewhat, I guess, habitable.

Turkey hunting! There's some fun!

I hate when people jump to conclusions. Listen first, will ya?

I haven't watched much American Idol, even though Teal'c insists. I like watching the first one, then the final. Then I don't have to care who wins. (Don't tell T!)

Can you imagine? Me, a general? That's what comes next, ya know. My dad reminds me of that all the time. Are you people crazy?

My Aunt Emma was quite the woman. I base my expectations of all women on her example.

Hell with Disney World. I want to take Teal'c, Jackson, and Sam to Vegas. Two geniuses and our own personal body guard. We'd clean up!

There is nothing else I would do for a living. Nothing. When I was in that hospital, I had to get better. There were no other options.

Wherever you go, there you are.


	7. Siler

A/N: This one is about Siler. Again, I took a few liberties. "Electricity, Electricity" is from School House Rock and belongs to the people who own that, not me.

What's that saying? Speak softly and carry a big wrench?

I am happy to be a jack-of-all-trades. It's in my nature to help out.

I like lacrosse, hockey, and swimming. Never been big on sports like baseball and basketball.

I completely understand how to have job security. Never, I mean never, wear a red shirt.

My all-time favorite TV show is MASH. I know, very cliché, but everyone was important to the cast. Just like where I work. I like that parable.

When I was 7, my older sister dressed me up as a girl and painted my nails. You know, that would have been okay, but not the high heels… I still haven't forgiven her.

I'm doing nearly exactly what I thought I would grow up to do. Well…I really didn't think I would be privy to classified military information…

I cringe when I see Michael Jackson. I've had my nose broken so many times, but I can't even imagine what has been done to his.

I'm admitting it here. I have won over $5000 dollars on betting pools at work. Daniel Jackson alone has earned me over $2000 of that.

Having fire blown at me is probably the biggest adrenaline rush I've ever had.

On my last leave, I went to Mt. Rushmore. It was pretty cool to see it covered in snow, but I have to admit, it was much more thrilling to see as a kid.

On that same leave, I went to the Denver Zoo. It was cool.

I tried to flip a house with a buddy of mine, but I never got past the demo part. He had to do all of the remodel and finish work.

I can't listen to country music. Please, don't make me. It just really drives me up a wall.

I worked as a lifeguard in high school. At an indoor pool. No tan for me.

I hope to one day write a memoir. Man, would that be fun. I bet I'd be a rich, rich man (I will definitely take hush money!)

For the life of me, I'll never understand politicians.

I like those TV shows where they show what New York City will look like in a million years.

I played bass guitar in high school. Even had groupies. Okay, well, I guess a couple of seventh graders is really kinda creepy.

I can imagine me as an old man in the nursing home. I really can't wait. I went to visit my aunt and there was a pub, ice cream shop, and deli. Open every day, and everything for free. I think there was even a movie theater.

Popcorn is a fun food. I had some under my fire suit to see if would pop. It didn't get hot enough, so we put it in my pockets. It burned, but it did pop! Popcorn is also fun to make with magnifying glasses.

Sometimes I feel like I'm treated like a stuntman. I mean really, like I have to be the one in danger all the time?

I very much support classified programs and the need for them, but I would still like to go to my next high school reunion and be able to say what I do for a living.

My Grandpa Siler taught me how to start a fire 50 different ways. The man was a genius (no offence, Colonel Carter).

"Electricity, electricity…when you're in the dark and you want to see, you need uh…electricity, electricity. Flip that switch and what do you get? You get uh…electricity, electricity. Every room can now be lit with just uh…electricity, electricity…"


	8. Vala

A/N: This one is about Vala. So many thanks to Danae! The ones she has written are marked DD or DD inspired. Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!

Yay! My turn! Thanks for showing me how Samantha!

American shopping is so very fun! I love indoor malls and a store called Costco. My only complaint is that store clerks don't bargain very readily.

American TV is the most amazing cultural center that I have ever seen. And so informative! I especially love The Price is Right and I Love Lucy, she's quite funny!

I disagree with Muscles. I think this game is delightful! How wonderful that you all want to know 25 things about me! (DD inspired)

Birthday parties are great fun. I get the cake, piñatas, presents and all, but I don't understand how spanking became part of the celebration. (Or was that just a joke, Daniel? Anything you want to share?)

Western religions are incredibly confusing to me. But I don't think I care enough anymore to figure them out.

I often wonder when people are going to wise up and stop starting wars just because someone believes something different than they do.

Nope, no more children for me! One was more than enough!

I have watched enough TV to know what a date is. Do you hear that Daniel? I know what a date is!

In all seriousness, I really love being part of a team. I love you all and thank you for welcoming and keeping me. Teal'c – you are the best protector this world could ever have. Cameron – you are the glue that holds us all together, and I'm sorry for that time I stole your pants. Samantha – you are so very beautiful and so caring. But I can't understand why you don't use that beauty and your smarts to rule the whole universe, because you certainly could. Daniel – well, you know how I feel, and we are all better off for knowing you. (DD inspired)

If I could do any job, I think I'd like to be a psychiatrist. Oh, to mess with people's heads…

One of my favorite childhood memories is of picking wildflowers. Meadows and meadows of them.

I really like mangos. Great fruit. And strawberries and oranges…

I'm not really sure I understand what fast food is. Hamburgers? Is that all? Or is it just anything where you have to drive up to get it? Now, I get the roller-skating part, but just to drive through seems kind of boring. Why would you want to eat in your car?

High school looks like so much fun! I would have liked going to the Prom.

Samantha has introduced me to the university system and I'm taking a world history class, chemistry lab, calculus, and Acting 101. I'm acting in a show next month with my classmates. Please come! We're quite good!

I joined the GPAA (Gold Prospectors) with Jay Felger. Did you know that it is legal to search for gold on their claims here in Colorado? I have collected almost a whole ounce so far and got to keep it! The possibilities!

I think I would have liked to live in the old west. I could have run a show – like that Annie girl. And I would have cleaned up at the poker tables.

I am looking forward to my wedding, aren't you Daniel? ;-D I'm going to get a cake from that Ace of Cake guy.

10 years from now, Muscles may have an additional grey hair or two. But don't count on it. Amazing, that man. And no fair!

And speaking of hair, I'm not sure I like the shampoos I've found. Too many chemicals.

I want my own car. Actually, I want a truck. One of those really big ones. I'd like it in black with silver around the edges. And a cool pair of sunglasses! And a really loud radio!

16. That was a really good age. I swindled my first trader that year…among other things;D

I won't even pretend to enjoy the gym here. Like I want to lift 100 pounds over my head! What's with that? And that infernal elliptical machine? Evil I tell you! Now, snowboarding, that's fun! And I didn't have to lift a single weight!

I want to learn how to water ski this summer. Coming, Daniel? Oh, give it up! Life is too short! You know we're going to end up together, anyway! And I know you'll like the suit I picked out!

Cameron's mother makes the best pies known to humanity. I think I may love her. (DD)


	9. John Sheppard

A/N: Funny how this 25 Things thing spreads on Facebook. Not quite sure how, but it made it all the way to Pegasus. This one is about John Sheppard.

* * *

The lemon thing about Rodney? Good advice for us all…

Johnny Cash was the greatest musician ever. Ever.

I agree with Mitchell. Are you people insane? Putting us in line for general? Do you know what you're getting yourselves into?

I'd like to be a cowboy. Yeah, a cowboy. That's what I'd do if I had a different job.

Someone called me a pretty boy once. Funny!

I like the orange Skittles. Not crazy about the green ones…

I'll give you all a piece of advice. Deep breaths of fresh ocean air. Cures almost everything.

I can say the alphabet backwards, but only in song.

One of my favorite movie scenes is in the Muppet movie, the space one, where Gonzo finds his alien family. Tears…

I love driving the 'company car'.

I'm addicted to word twist on FB. I'm at the top of my ladder, too. Eating you up, ain't it Rodney?

What do you think of Imogene? I'm thinking of calling my future cat that.

I hate the sound a donkey makes.

Some days I can get so mad at the universe. More days now than there used to be.

It is nice to be useful.

I really don't do anything to my hair. It's always been like this.

I was accepted by Harvard. Really. My mom applied for me. She wasn't very happy when I chose the military route. She'd be proud now, if she knew.

I've only been jealous of someone once. Not saying why.

I've never been big on the 'respect authority' thing. I should, considering I'm an officer, but I really think people should earn respect. I respect very few officers, Sam and General O'Neill, for instance (I am a great brown-noser, huh?) But some don't deserve even my sloppy, half-ass, salute.

I can't think of a 20th thing.

Pop rocks. Random, huh?

So I'm running out of random things about me. Getting bored here!

Couple more to go… guess I'll get serious. I like Trivia Pursuit games, especially against scientists.

I used to want a robot servant. You know, to bring drinks and stuff. Yeah, not any more. Scary thoughts.

I will never forget Elizabeth's sacrifice. I will never forgive her, either. And I will miss her forever.


End file.
